


my little pony

by less25



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Cannibalism, Crack, Humor, M/M, pony!Artur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/less25/pseuds/less25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс работает сторожем в зоопарке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my little pony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vodolej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/gifts).



Имса тогда только-только выпустили досрочно, и он так и болтался бы по улицам, пока не встрял в очередную неприятность, если бы не инспектор Робертс. 

Во второй раз явившись пред светлые инспекторские очи, Имс с тоской ожидал получить очередную порцию нравоучений и предсказаний кончить жизнь в придорожной канаве со вспоротым брюхом, однако – все пошло не так.

Протерев толстые линзы очков платком, Робертс почесал лысину, и, вздохнув, в пятый раз за последние десять минут переложил с места на место Имсово личное дело. После отер выступивший на лбу пот и, надев очки, взглянул на Имса со скорбью, как на тяжелобольного.

\- Послушай, Боб… - начал инспектор, а Имс мысленно взвыл. - Ты плохо кончишь! Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, но Боб… Нет-нет! Не закатывай глаза! Да, тебе сейчас вовсе не хочется слушать старого копа. Тебе хочется пойти – нажраться до поросячьего визга, может, нюхнуть кокса, или набить кому-нибудь рожу. Но это путь обратно в камеру. Ты же не хочешь в камеру?

Имс вяло мотнул головой, пялясь на часы.

\- Что бы сказала твоя мама, Боб, глядя, во что ты превращаешься? И не рычи! Сам знаешь, что не прав! Так вот, то, что я предлагаю - это все из уважения к твоей покойной матушке, пусть земля ей будет пухом, святая была женщина. Да. Ты устроишься на работу…

 

Работа, на которую его пропихнул Робертс, была полным отстоем – ночной сторож в зоопарке. Так что Имс плюнул и забил бы большой толстый болт на Робертса и свои ему обещания, если бы не одно но! В самый первый день, когда Имса водили по зоопарку, рассказывая, в чем заключаются обязанности сторожа, он увидел Артура – и пропал! Все было, как пишут в тех жутких дамских романах… Не подумайте чего плохого, просто Имс во время одной из своих отсидок пристрастился к чтению, а запасы книг в тюремных библиотеках ограничены… Так вот, все было, как в романе: их глаза встретились, и Имс понял, что это любовь. Любовь, которую некоторые ждут всю жизнь, а ему на халяву привалило – так чего ж трепыхаться? 

И он остался, чтобы быть поближе к любимому, и, согласившись на все условия, подписал годовой контракт, после чего окрыленный пошел домой, бережно храня в сердце имя «Артур», что было написано на табличке под обозначением «Шетландский пони».

 

Артур был чудесен. Нет, не так: Артур был идеален! За все время их отношений Имс не нашел в Артуре ни одного недостатка, и, можно сказать, что этот союз был заключен на небесах. Сила их любви была такова, и Имс так разительно переменился, что Робертсу стал чудиться какой-то подвох: ну не мог же и вправду вор-рецидивист найти свое призвание в охране совсем не редких, а вполне обычных зверушек? Или мог? Нареканий от руководства на Имса не поступало, наоборот, все только нахваливали ночного сторожа, который с радостью помогал остальным сотрудникам, особенно, если дело касалось маленького шетландского пони. 

Имс стал более ответственным и перестал куролесить – ведь он не мог подвести Артура! Артур явно на него рассчитывал: не зря же он так пристально косил на Имса карим глазом во время расчесывания гривы, и толкался лобастой головой в руку, выпрашивая яблоко или сахар? Конечно, Артур был жуть каким своенравным и долго не подпускал Имса к себе, но и эту проблему они решили. 

Их первый секс был ужасно неловким. Артур дичился и все пытался укусить Имса за всякие важные и нужные места, лягался и фыркал. В общем, был той еще сучкой! Но когда Имсу все-таки удалось на него взобраться… Боже! Какое это было блаженство! Артур был такой горячий, такой податливый, с этими своими шоколадными мягкими боками и черной длинной гривой, что Имс позорно кончил через минуту…

Потом, конечно, все наладилось. Они притерлись друг к другу, как части единого механизма, и казалось, ничто не сможет омрачить царившую между ними идиллию… Но как гром среди ясного неба прогремела новость о продаже Артура в частный зоопарк. Имс оббил все пороги, пытаясь устроить и свой перевод, однако, Робертс был неумолим – условия досрочного освобождения не предполагали выезд бывшего зэка за пределы графства.

 

Тогда Имс и Артур решились на побег.

А после...

С криком «Полиция! Всем оставаться на своих местах!» дверь в Имсову каморку вынесла пара дюжих парней в спецобмундировании, а Имс, дернувшись, поймал пулю в голову…

 

… С резким выдохом он очнулся. Голова болела нестерпимо, глаза резал яркий свет.

\- …Выруби! 

\- Что? – над Имсом склонилась кудрявая голова Юсуфа. – Имс, ты в порядке? Артур очень странно…

\- Свет выруби! – прорычал Имс. 

Слава богу, кто-то догадался выключить верхнее освещение, оставив включенной только настольную лампу. Так хреново ему не было уже очень давно. Глаза слезились и болели даже в полумраке. К горлу подкатывала кислота. Имса слегка пошатывало и потряхивало, когда он поднялся на ноги. 

– Где? Где Артур?

\- Он как очнулся, пошел в туалет. Да что с вами, ребята, такое? Как смесь?

\- Херово - смесь! Что ты там намешал? Мы застряли, и сон - сон был странный, неуправляемый… - Имса начало подташнивать. – Потом, позже обсудим!

Отмахнувшись от Юсуфа, Имс по стеночке пошаркал в сторону клозета.

Ввалившись в туалет, Имс увидел умывающегося Артура, вскинувшегося на звук открывающейся двери. Лицо у Артура было нежно-зеленого цвета, а взгляд дикий – как у наркомана на приходе.

\- Привет, дорогуша! Рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым! – Подойдя поближе, Имс отпихнул Артура от раковины и с наслаждением подставил голову под струю холодной воды. – Ну и приключеньице у нас выдалось! Ты давно очнулся?

\- Где-то пару минут назад, – просипел Артур и с какой-то отстраненной уверенностью продолжил, – я убью Юсуфа.

\- Детка, а может не надо? – поморщился Имс, глядя в мутное зеркало. – Ошибся он - с кем не бывает?

\- Надо. Я убью Юсуфа, а ты поможешь избавиться от тела. – Озвучив план действий, Артур начал закатывать рукава рубашки, а Имс осознал, что сейчас начнется кровавая баня. 

\- Детка… - Имс попытался поймать взгляд Артура и осторожно придвинулся к нему, крепко обхватив запястья. – А давай не будем убивать Юсуфа прямо сейчас. Давай сделаем это неожиданно, вот лет через пять-десять… Тихо-тихо. Все уже прошло…

\- Я полгода был долбаной лошадью! – Артур продолжал вырываться из цепких Имсовых объятий.

\- Пони, Артур, ты был очень милым пони… Ай!

\- Это не смешно! Из-за этого идиота мы застряли хрен знает в чем, я стал лошадью и меня сношал бывший уголовник!

\- Считай это выражением силы моей к тебе любви! Даже то, что ты стал парнокопытным, на меня не повлияло – я буду любить тебя всяким! – Зарывшись пальцами в темные пряди, Имс стал целовать теплую вспотевшую шею.

\- Даже если я все-таки отправлю на тот свет Юсуфа?

\- Да. Но я надеюсь, ты будешь, как и прежде благоразумным, и не сделаешь этого.

\- Непарнокопытные.

\- Чего? – Имс покрепче притиснул к себе Артура – так, на всякий случай.

\- Пони это порода лошадей, а лошади непарнокопытные.

\- Ох, дорогуша, слава богу, ты приходишь в себя, раз начал заумничать.

Артур слегка расслабился в его объятьях и, положив голову Имсу на плечо, спросил:

\- А что случилось, когда я умер?

И тут Имс вспомнил… Оттолкнул Артура и, залетев в кабинку, упал на колени перед унитазом, сотрясаясь в спазмах.

Когда Артура не стало, Имс сошел с ума. 

Собственно, поэтому в его квартиру и ворвалась полиция – соседи учуяли странный шум и запах… Когда Артура не стало, Имс свихнулся, совершив нечто немыслимое и аморальное – он попытался Артура съесть. Ну, вернее, не Артура, а его тело… Имс только не учел нескольких деталей: на дворе стояло нетипично жаркое лето, в его квартире отсутствовал холодильник как класс, а туша шетландского пони – это 100-150 килограмм совсем не диетического мяса…

Имса вновь скрутило, казалось, сейчас он выблюет все внутренности… 

А тогда, помнится, Имс, обливаясь слезами, давился мясным рагу, которое черпал ложкой из десятилитровой кастрюли… Так его и застали полисмены…

Прохладная ладонь легла Имсу на лоб.

\- Имс, ты меня пугаешь! Может, врача?

\- Нет, не надо, - привалившись к хлипкой перегородке, Имс вытер тыльной стороной ладони подбородок и глазами побитой собаки уставился на Артура. – Без тебя было совсем паршиво. Знаешь, я понял одну вещь: я хочу умереть первым.

\- Что? – теперь уже Артур выглядел очень обеспокоенным.

\- Нет-нет, не пугайся, я в порядке, ну, насколько это возможно, просто, черт возьми, я себя не помнил, я и тебя, настоящего, не помнил! Ты был долбаным пони! – у Имса перехватывало дыхание. - С тобой же даже поговорить было невозможно! А когда ты умер – я осознал: моя жизнь кончена, все, финита, и если бы меня не пристрелили, я бы сам себя… А если все будет взаправду, детка, я просто…

Артур присел рядом, не обращая внимания на грязный пол, и обнял Имса.

\- Знаешь, это твое самое кошмарное признание в любви…

\- Что, даже хуже того, с участием Мариачи и самолета?

\- Ну, нет, чтобы переплюнуть самолет, тебе еще придется потрудиться! – Чмокнув Имса в макушку, Артур поднялся и протянул руку. – Вставай. У нас есть куча дел.

Глядя как Артур поправляет одежду, Имс решил, что Юсуфу все-таки надо будет где-нибудь затаиться годков этак на пятнадцать, а ему самому – сделать что-то со своим подсознанием… дорогуша никогда не должен узнать о том, каким вкусным он был под соусом из вина и пряных трав…


End file.
